Boredom is Blue
by KatyLynne
Summary: A love story between Jay and Nya set after the Overlord's defeat. There hasn't been a threat in Ninjago for a while, but Nya isn't satisfied with the peace. She needs a little more excitement. Jay notices Nya's restlessness and becomes worried. When a new enemy threatens ninjago, will it tear them apart or bring them closer? This is my first fanfiction, please give it a chance.
1. Chapter 1

**Boredom Is Blue**

Chapter One

_Nya's P.O.V_

_Punch, duck, kick. _Head bowed in concentration, hands kept close to my body. My Black hair sticks to my sweaty forehead and neck, my breath coming in pants. _Damn, he's too quick_. My opponent dodges each of my frenzied attacks, but doesn't attempt to attack me. Grunting in frustration, I suddenly make a risky spinning kick and I manage to connect with his knee. Pressing my advantage, I pin him on the ground.

"Point," Zane calls from his place at the wall, smiling softly. I look down at the sparkling blue eyes beneath me. They were topped with dark brows, but the left had a nick through it. He had thick, long eyelashes that almost had me gritting my teeth in envy. His face was stunning, with high cheekbones and full, but not overly thick, lips. At this moment, those lips were pulled into a cheeky grin. He smells of clean, fresh sweat, but I can also smell his subtle cologne. Usually, this man makes me incredibly, unbelievably happy. But now, it takes every scrap of self-control I have not to punch him in the face. I climb up off his lean, muscular body and stand over him, crossing my arms.

"Baby, you win again," Jay says, springing lightly to his feet. I just glare at him without saying a word.  
I know, I know, I should be happy I won, right? Nope. I'm never happy if I get something I don't deserve.

Jay looks confused at my silent treatment, his eyebrows drawing down. I stay silent. He'll figure it out. Slowly, realisation brightens his face and he shakes his head with a small smile. He knew what I was going to say. I might as well get the ball rolling.

"You let me win! Again! You promised me you weren't going to do this anymore."

"Nya, honey, I didn't let you win. You could always beat me in a fight. You should be the lightning ninja, not me," he jokes, grinning and taking my hand. I snatch it away.

"I know I can beat you," I grumble. "It just shouldn't have been that easy."

Jay just laughs at me and kisses my cheek. I try to keep my grumpy expression, but it's difficult to keep up with Jay Walker around. A reluctant smile tugs at my lips and I turn my head to hide it.

"I'm not going to spar with you again, Walker."

Jay suddenly spins around and sprints at, forgive me, lightening speed. "Yeah, yeah," he calls over his shoulder. He catches Kai as he makes it to the door.

"Good luck, Kai," Jay says with an evil chuckle and smacks him on the back. "You're going to need it." Jay exits the room while Zane laughs quietly in the corner, making me jump. I had completely forgotten that he was there.

"Wha…?" Kai catches sight of my face, and then quickly checks the sparring roster. He groans when he sees that it's his turn to spar me.

Very. Funny.

_Jay's P.O.V_

Running down the hall, I laugh breathlessly, almost glad to get away from grumpy Nya. Don't get me wrong, I love her more than anything. But even I wouldn't mess with her too much when she's in a bad mood. Of which seems to be more often lately. Even asleep, she's kind of… restless. I don't know how to fix it. I definitely don't want her to break up with me. She is the most important thing t me. My sweet, feisty Nya.

Lost in thought about my girlfriend, I don't notice that I've gone into the wrong room until I almost run straight into a large, naked, well developed chest.

"Look, Jay, I love your surprise visits. You know I do. However, I don't really like them just after I've come out of the shower." Coming back to myself, I grin at the black-haired earth ninja with a towel wrapped around his waist.

"C'mon, Cole, I love it when I get to see you without clothes on." I laugh and narrowly duck the book thrown at my head. Cole's bedroom was boring and grim, everything done in clean metal lines and decorated in black. Man, his bedroom could really do with some blue. The room smelled like Old Spice. Ha, typical Cole.

"What do you want, Bolt?" my leader growls at me, having no patience with my efforts to make him uncomfortable.

"I actually didn't intend to come here -"

"Then can you get out?"

"- But now that I'm here, can I ask you something?"  
Cole sighs. He walks over to some drawers and grabs another towel to dry his messy hair. He sits on his bed, eyes closed.

"Fine, as long as it's not 'where do babies come from?'"  
I chuckle a little and flop down the bed before becoming a bit more serious. I sigh, then rake my fingers through my hair.

"Actually, it's Nya. I'm a little worried about her."

Cole sighs too. "Look, if it's girl problems, I can't help you. Ask Kai; he's the womanizer."

"I can't ask Kai about his own sister! Please, Cole?" I sit up, leaning back on my hands. I give him my best puppy-dog look. He glances at me before looking away in disgust. Getting up, he roots around in his drawer before pulling out some pants and putting them on. I jealously admired Cole's broad muscular body. The dude was ripped. Damn him. I mean, I'm no wimp or anything; I can beat him in a fight. But man, he's freaking tank.

Cole looks back at me, but I've kept my cutest face on. He puts his hands up in surrender. "Alright, alright! What's worrying you?"

"Thank you. It's just that she's been acting rather… restless lately. Do you think it's my fault? Is she bored with me? What if she's all like 'Eww, Jay's all gross and boring. Dareth is sooo much hotter.' And then she leaves me for the brown ninja. The stinking brown ninja! I can't believe she's going to leave me for that guy! I mean, c'mon, have some standards. He's not even a real ninja, we just told him that t-"

"Enough! Jeez, Jay, you could talk the stripes off a zebra. Honestly, I think you should just ask her what's wrong. You've been dating for two years and she's stayed with you this long. Surely you're at the point in your relationship that you can be honest with each other."

I ponder this. We have been dating for a long time now. I should just be upfront. In fact, she's usually upfront with me. Great! I jump up from the bed and run out the door. "Thanks Cole!"

"Umm, you're welcome," he calls after me.

_Nya's P.O.V_

My fist hesitates before knocking on the door. What if he doesn't want to talk to me? He doesn't usually get mad at me, but I was being a teensy bit shrew-like. While I'm contemplating this, I'm just standing in front of the door. Zane passes by, giving me a strange look.

"He's in there," he says with quirked eyebrows.

"I-… I know." Zane gives me another weird look.

"Then, what are you waiting for, Nya?" Zane smiles softly. "He won't be angry at you."

"Are… are you sure? I don't know. I was being a cow, after all."

"A cow? I do not understand. Nonetheless, Jay loves you. He will not be mad, I promise." After giggling a bit and Zane's confusion, I begin to realise he was right. Something like this wouldn't make Jay angry.

"Thanks, Zane," I say, smiling gratefully at him.

"Not a problem." Zane continues down the hall, his walk smooth, if a little stiff.

Taking a deep breath, I turn back to the door and lift my hand to knock…

***BOOM***

Stunned, it takes me a second to realise that the explosion came from the other side of the door.

.

.

.

_*Hi! Katy here. Good work making it to the end of my piece. I hope you enjoyed it. I'm open to constructive criticism, but please don't be too mean. Just help me improve. Thanks for reading!*_


	2. Chapter 2

**Boredom is Blue**

**Chapter Two**

_Nya's P.O.V_

Without thinking, I push the door open and run inside. "Jay!"

My eyes scan Jay's workshop, and fall to his face. Blackened, but with a naughty grin. Jay sprawls on the floor with his shirt and jeans a bit singed and covered in oil splatters. His favourite wrench is in his left hand while he tries to fix his hair with his right. The engine he must have been working on was still smoking on his desk. I place my hand over my racing heart and close my eyes.

"You're okay. Thank goodness you're okay," I say breathlessly. The amount of relief I felt that he wasn't injured surprised even me. I love the man so much. I don't know what I would do without him.

"Nya, honey, of course I'm okay. Engine just blew up on me, that's all." Jay leaps to his feet and tugs me into his arms. I happily go, resting my forehead on my shoulder. Then I realise something.

"Hey, what were you doing tinkering with an engine? That's my job."

"I, uh, I wanted to surprise you," his voice sounds nervous. Huh? Jay hasn't been this nervous around me since our first date at Mega Monster Amusement Park.

"Surprise me with what, baby?" I pull back to look at his face. It loses its nervousness and is replaced with his usual cheeriness.

"If I told you, it wouldn't be a surprise, would it?"

"Please tell me?"

"Hmm… nope."

Just as I was about to get all sweet girlfriend on his ass, three ridiculous and clumsy ninja rush into the room. "What happened?" "What caused the explosion, Jay?" "Hey, get away from my sister!" I had to roll my eyes at the last one. You'd think Kai would've gotten over all that by now. Jay turns his body away from me, but keeps an arm around my waist. I miss his warmth already.

"This is your captain speaking. That explosion was just engine failure, nothing to worry about. If you could all calmly make your way to the deck for a speedy evacuation, we will get you to safety as soon as possible. Thank you," Jay recites in his best impersonation of a cruise ship captain over an intercom. I giggle a little, but the guys don't look very amused.

"It's fine guys," I smile at them. "Jay's just trying to be funny. We've got it under control."

"Well, okay then," Cole still looks worried, but ushers the other two out of the room. As he does, I only now realise that he somehow lost his shirt on his way here. Why does he find it so hard to be fully dressed?

Now that the guys have left, Jay turns back to me and kisses me gently. "I love you," he whispers. He's told me he loves me a million times, but it still makes my heart flutter like a giggly, girly girl. Jay takes my hand and tugs me to the couch hidden in the corner.

Jay's workroom was chaotic. Cluttered tools and machine parts covered every surface. I think it was once furnished in blue, but you can hardly tell anymore. The room smelled of oil and dust. When we first starting dating, I could never figure out how he could find anything in here. Now, I know that Jay knows exactly where everything is. If I moved things, tried to tidy it, he wouldn't be able to find anything. So I've learnt not to try make it neat, it would only confuse him. Besides, it's his space, not mine. Jay sits me down and takes my hand. His face is actually serious. That's not good.

"Nya… we need to talk."

_Jay's P.O.V_

My love's bright hazel eyes stare at me, the sides creasing in worry. Maybe I shouldn't have said that, it's freaking her out. I should have phrased that better. Damn, I'm always screwing up.

"Jay, what?"

"Nya, I didn't mean it like that!" I take a deep breath and let it out slowly. "I just feel like you've been, I don't know, bored with me lately." I try to stop it, but I know my face has drooped with sadness. No, c'mon man, lighten up a little. Just a little.

"No! Jay, no, that's not it at all," she implores me, looking deep into my eyes. "I'm not bored with you, honey, I swear. I'm bored with… life." I can feel a clenched hand let go of my heart. I wasn't even aware it was there until it was gone. But man, the relief was intense. Then, the rest of her words catch up with me.

"Wait, baby, what do you mean?"

"Well, nothing's been happening! I'm so bored! I haven't had a real fight in so long, Jay. I need more than this." Now that, I understand.

"I completely agree," I grin at her and I can feel the breath she lets out, as she sees that I truly do get where she's coming from. "We need a new purpose."

"Right! I love you so much, Jay," she exclaims before kissing me passionately, something that surprised me. I smile into the kiss, lifting my hand to cup her head. However, just as we were really getting into it, a siren goes off. The siren. We pull away from each other and grin.

Grabbing her hand, we run down the hall and into the control room. The guys are already there, eagerly watching the big screen. Master Wu stands in the middle of the room, just drinking his tea. His long, white beard flows gracefully like a river. Wait, what? Why am I getting all poetic? That's weird. Moving on.

"What's happening?" Nya asks excitement obvious in her voice. Too bad she's going to be shut down in one, two, and three…

"No, you're not coming." Kai never fails to disappoint.

"C'mon, Kai! I thought you were over all this jive." Nya lets go of my hand to cross her arms. Stupid Kai, now I don't have her hand.

"No, Nya. It's too dangerous. A whole town has been taken by a new threat. What kind of brother would allow his sister into that much danger?"

Nya lifts her hand and shakes her head. "No. I'm not doing this again. You'll just have to get over it." Her voice is stern; Kai knows her as well as I do, he won't push anymore. He doesn't look happy about it, though. He gives me a pleading look, his eyes exactly like his sisters. It's too bad that they're in a face nowhere near as striking. I fling him an impish smile; no way will I stand up for him over his sister, best friends or not.

"Master Wu, what is the threat?" Zane asks from the corner. I jump. Damn, I forgot he and Cole were even here. Jeez, they need to speak more.

"That's just the problem, students. I don't know." We all stare at him in shock as he calmly drinks his tea.

"But, Master Wu, you know everything," Cole puts into words what we were all thinking. I can't believe there is something even Wu doesn't know! That's awesome! Maybe I can rub it in his face if… wait. If Wu doesn't know, then… who are we fighting? Who is this threat? They've taken a whole village before we even knew the existed. This could be a lot of trouble. I look at Nya and the others and realise that my brain's been playing catch up; they immediately knew what a problem this is. Damn. What do we do now?

.

.

.

_*KatyLynne here! Wow, I finished this chapter quickly. Go me. Anyway, hopefully you enjoyed it and I will try to get the next chapter up as soon as possible. Please, review, even if it's just to tell me you like it. If you don't, if you could tell me why, it'll be much appreciated. Thanks for reading!*_


	3. Chapter 3

Boredom is Blue

Chapter Three

Jay's P.O.V

Nya's eyebrows have creased and her eyes look clouded. In fact, similar expressions are on all the faces in the room. Except for Sensei Wu's. And probably mine. I stare at the screen, at the little ants running about a collection of other ants that huddle in a group. The village was just out of Ninjago City, and therefore a little too close for comfort. I take Nya's hand and pull her closer to me. She smiles at me, but her worried expression comes back quickly.

"Since we don't know anything, we'll just have to jump in. Are we going to call in Lloyd?" Our leader asks.

"No, he and his parents are still studying the Dark Island. We can handle this without the Green Ninja."

"Whoo! Go team!" I couldn't help myself, it's my nature.

"Alright, we'll take the Elemental Dragon. Nya, will you need your Samurai suit?"

"No, I should be fine. Let's go." I wait, expecting Kai to say something. He doesn't look happy, but he doesn't open his mouth. He just twists it up a little.

"Quickly now, ninja. You must be swift to save those people." Suddenly realising we were wasting too much time, we all run to our bedrooms to get ready for the coming battle. Nya and I have shared a room for six months now, and it's so much better than being on my own. Our room, if I had my way, would've been decorated in blue. Nya wanted red. Red and blue do not work together. So, in a compromise, our room is purple. A deep, royal purple. I think Nya's happier with it than I am, to be honest.

I pull on my ninja suit. It looks freakin' amazing, all decked up since Lloyd reached his true potential. I completely understand why Nya finds me so sexy. I turn to look at her and… wow. I thought I was sexy. I am nothing compared to her. She was wearing a skin-tight black tank and red camo pants. Dayum. I'm so lucky. I can't resist kissing her quickly before we both make our way to the others.

Nya's P.O.V

The wind feels so good rushing pass my face. I keep my arms tight around Jay's waist, smiling as he hoots and laughs to the weather. All of us were on the dragon, heading to the village. I can tell we are all worried, but we're trying to psyche ourselves up. I can see the village through the clouds. We land just outside the village and look to Cole for instructions.

"Alright, Zane, scout ahead. We need to know who we're dealing with." Zane nods once, turns and runs silently into the village, hiding in the shadows. He returns five minutes later.

"Cole, we have a problem." I couldn't see his face because of his hood, but his voice sounds worried.

"What?" Cole sounds stern and determined; he's in leader mode.

"Well, it seems that the village has been taken by… women."

"What?!"

None of us was expecting that. I mean, we were keen for a fight, but the only one of us that would feel comfortable with fighting women would be me. And I can't take them all.

"So, Cole, what's the plan now? We can tell them there's a shoe sale in Ninjago City. That'll get them to leave. They're not a true threat," Kai says condescendingly. That pisses me off a bit. What, can't women be villains too? Kai's ability to not think about his words before he says them can sometimes be stronger than Jay's.

"Nothing's changed. Don't underestimate them, Kai. You'll get yourself killed. Kai and I will attack from the west. Jay, Nya, you take East. Zane, take to the rooftops, take them out silently. Go." We all hurry to follow Cole's instructions, Kai looks disgruntled, Cole looks fierce, Zane looks sad and Jay looks confused. The guys are all so different. Jay takes his lightning blade into his hand while I grab my katana. We leave the group and take to the East.

"I don't know how I feel about this, Nya."

"I know this is hard for you. But I feel that we have to take our enemies down to save the people. It doesn't matter the gender of our enemies. They are a threat and it's our job to stop them." I fill my words with certainty, leaving no room for argument. Jay smiles at me.

"Okay, I can do that."

We run quickly into the village. Jay stops me, his finger held over his lips. He points up to a nearby roof and I spot the sentry. She hasn't seen us yet. I nod and scurry up the drain pipe. I creep up to her, put my katana back into my back sheath and pull out a dagger. She hears the smooth, metallic scraping of the weapons and starts to turn. She's too late. I wrap a hand over her mouth and hold the dagger to her throat. "Not a sound," I hiss in her ear. Nodding frantically, she lifts her hands away from her weapon. A rapier, typical. Jay appears and disarms her quickly.

"Now, you will tell us everything we want to know." She nods again, almost cutting herself on the dagger.

"Good," I say. I take my hand away.

"What are you?" Jay asks cheerfully. "I mean, what's your group called?"

"We are the Amazons."

Jay and I share a look. What?

"Who's your leader?"

"Nix. She's going to lead us and become Queen of the new Ninjago." What? Wackos, no one is going to take over Ninjago. We've stopped evil before, we'll do it now. This chick's arrogant tone annoys me, as she continues "Your Ninjago will burn and a bright new world will emerge." Whatever. I give Jay a pleading look, _can I kill her? _He shakes his head, _no, we'll knock her out_. I nod, grip my dagger and smash it down on her skull. She tumbles to the ground like an old brick wall.

"We'll hide her in this house; she won't be waking any time soon." We pick her up, Jay takes her arms and I take her legs. We carefully climb off the roof and break into the house. The living room is sparse, bare furniture and no decoration. After lowering the girl to the floor, Jay takes my hand and we leave to continue into the town.

I don't like the Amazons. I know that already. No one should think that they have the right to change a whole country into their own image. I learnt that, thanks to the Overlord. I love Ninjago and it's perfect the way it is. Now we know a little about what we're facing, but I think we need more info.

We creep further into the city, to discover more about these "amazons."

_*Heyo! Thanks for the positive reviews! Sorry it took a little while to get this chappy up. Please review! Constructive criticism welcome.* _


	4. Chapter 4

**Boredom is Blue**

**Chapter Four**

_Jay's P.O.V_

Holy shit. A blade comes whizzing over my head. That was close. The Amazon pushes forward, her Sais slicing through the air.

"Jay!" Nya yells. I duck, dodging yet another blade. As I kneel, Nya places a foot on my back and launches herself into the air, doing a mean forward flip before landing her feet on an Amazons shoulders. The sound when her skull hit the ground makes me cringe.

There were at least twenty Amazons surrounding us, but in true bad guy behaviour, they were only attacking us one at a time. They really need to work on their teamwork. Actually, on second thought, it's probably better if they don't.

The metallic scent of blood fills the air, thank the first Ninjago master that not much of it is Nya's or mine. I can't really take notice of the surroundings. Amazons and Nya are the only things I take notice of. Sorry, I don't even remember where I am. I don't even know how we got here. My mind is filled with violence and my inner monologue.

After what seems like hours and the ground has been stained red, Nya sags against the wall of the (oh yeah, that's where we are!) town hall. We were in a tight alleyway between the hall and the bank. We went to free the villagers and managed to get them free. But then, the Amazons showed up and we've fought them since. It was rather rude if them, actually.

Luckily, I think the villagers made it to safety. We haven't let any Amazons get through to the other side of the alley. Jeez, these Amazons just keep coming. A shout fills the air. Cole and Kai come running. Great , more smelly, sweaty warriors.

"What're you doing here?" Nya yells before punching some chick in the face.

"Saving your ass!" Kai yells back, slicing across an Amazon's hamstring with his blade.

"Excuse me, but my ass doesn't need saving!" Nya slides under the legs of an attacking Amazon, then cuts through the tendon of her left knee. The Amazon tumbles to the ground with a screech of pain, cupping her hands of her wound.

While I'm documenting all this, I realise that I've just been standing there most likely with a dumb expression. Cole shouts at me to get my attention.

"Jay! What're you doing?" Cole fights his way to my side and I grin cheekily.

"Admiring the scene, my fearless and most respected leader!"

"Well, stop it and do your job." Laughing like the cheerful guy my character description says I am I sprint around the crowded alleyway slash warzone, knocking out all the Amazons I can.

"Where's Zane?" Nya asks as she steals a shield from a lady warrior and smashes it against LW's forehead.

"He's helping the villagers get out," Kai shouts as her grips my arm and spins me round, our increased momentum making our attacks stronger. However, and this is a great pain, believe me, for every Amazon we take out (we don't kill a single one) three more rise in her place. The alley is littered with the fallen bodies of Amazons with more joining them with every second that passes. But the number of Amazons is almost overwhelming. There are only four of us here, after all.

Suddenly, a face appears above all the others. Her posture expresses silent, absolute authority. Her face is cold, calculating and chillingly beautiful. Raven black hair falls over her shoulders. She's dressed in ancient female battle armour, made from bronze from the look of it.

This must be Nix.

She glares at us with red-hot fury, especially Cole, who holds the same aura of command that she does. Nix snarls something to the brunette standing next to, who nods and points at Nya. Nya? What about Nya? Nix grins an evil grin before shouting an order.

"Kill all the males, but keep the girl alive. Now."

Oh no. She has something planned for Nya. Whatever it is, I will not allow it to happen.

_Nya's P.O.V_

"… But keep the girl alive." Keep the girl alive? She must mean me. I really don't like the sound of that. But, I like the sound of "kill all the males" even less. Speaking of the males, I can see Jay's panicked face through the horde. I know he's not panicked about himself. Before we started dating, he would probably be shouting out jokes by now. But now, his first concern is always me. It's sweet, don't get me wrong, but sometimes I wished his sense of self-preservation was a little stronger.

At the moment, Jay's fighting his way towards me. From his face, I can tell that his aim is to protect me. The handsome fool. This time, it isn't really me that needs protecting. I'm not the one surrounded by women trying to kill me.

Jay cries out to me. "Don't worry, Nya! I won't let them take you!"

"I'm not worried, you big goof!" I call back, grinning at him as I slam my stolen shield into some cow's knee. "I know you'll protect me." Not that I need protecting. But sometimes guys, especially warrior guys like Jay, need to feel needed.

"Guys, jeez! Now's not the time to declare never-ending love and devotion!" Kai shouts, fending off three Amazons, all wielding sharp daggers.

But I don't have time to respond, as four rope swinging Amazons take to all my sides. I try to fight them off, but a rope lassoes around my neck and pulls me to the ground. I start to freak a little. It's understandable, though, right? I mean, I'm finding it a little difficult to breath. Thankfully, Jay's there, smashing the hilt of his Lightning Blade down on their heads. Once they're all down, Jay falls to his knees beside me, tugging the rope from my neck.

Jay has moisture in his eyes as he kisses me desperately.

"Jay, baby, I'm fine." I look into his sapphires, showing me that I'm really okay. He nods and pulls me to my feet. During our little moment, Cole and Kai had fallen in to protect us.

Jay looks at Cole and nods, in some kind of guy moment. Jay lifts me into his arms.

"We're retreating, now." Cole tells Kai.

"How?" Kai asks exasperated and exhausted.

"That's how." Jay points up and grins. Our dragon, being ridden by Zane, lands just out of the alleyway. We turn tail and run to them. Well, technically, I don't since I'm still being carried, but Jay runs like the wind.

We climb on the dragon and flee.


	5. Chapter 5

**Boredom is Blue**

**Chapter Five**

_Nya's P.O.V_

The elemental dragon speeds through the clouds. I'm relaxed, leaning back against Jay. His body feels tense and stiff, his arms held tight around my waist. I can't really move; Jay won't let me. Sighing, I rest my head against his shoulder and I feel his lips press into my neck.

I understand why he's tense, I really do. He thinks that I could've died. Damn, he's not going to want me leave the house for a few months. I love Jay, but he's a little protective sometimes. We will need to talk about this, to see if I can calm him down a bit. But not now, the roaring of the wind would sweep away any attempt at conversation.

So I must wait. E-Dra's lightning head makes a happy cackling sound, while the other three make groaning growls. Oh no. For Lightning to be happy about something that the others despair at, it can only mean one thing. Jay realises it the same time I do. He straightens his back, lifts an arm and hoots into the wind.

Good, Jay's happy again, in the way only a storm can make him. Lightning flashes in the dark night sky, soon followed by the deep rumbling of the thunder. I'm glad for the storm; they always cheer Jay up. Another fork of electric blue light streaks through the sky. Uh, maybe I thought that too soon. This is getting a little too intense.

Kai turns back to glare at Jay. His face is a little green. Strange, Kai doesn't usually get motion sickness. It must be because of the storm. My brother looks wane and sweaty. Ha, what a wimp.

"Shut up, Jay! This storm isn't fun, it isn't a good thing. Stop laughing!" That only makes Jay laugh harder. I take a peek over my shoulder, staring at him with no small amount of disbelief. I know he's the Ninja of Lightning, so naturally, he likes storms. But this one is getting a little dangerous.

Thankfully, the storm calmed a bit as we neared Ninjago. Jay laughed and called out the whole time we were in the air, with Kai screaming at him to quit it. I wasn't too happy, either; I wanted Jay's arm back around me.

As E-Dra pulled up to land, Jay's arm did wrap itself around my waist as he rests his forehead on my shoulder. Naww, he's so cute! He's my boyfriend, but even I get that fangirl squeal building up in my throat at his antics sometimes.

We all climb of the dragon, Jay helping me down. As he does, I can tell the moment that he sees the newly formed bruise circling my throat. Down goes his smile, his eyes tightening in anger and guilt. _Oh, no. Jay, please don't blame yourself. _I try to communicate with my eyes, but he turns his head away.

"Jay, it's not your fault!" I try to take his hand but he pulls away. My usually cheerful man's eyes look dead, all the light gone. He starts to walk away from me and I can feel my heart breaking.

"Jay!"

.

.

_Jay's P.O.V_

_I don't deserve her. _I mean, she could've died! And I couldn't protect her. Her voice cries out to me, but I can't turn back. I know she'll forgive me; she probably already has. But me forgiving myself? Entirely different matter.

I stomp into my room, pushing past a surprised Sensei Wu in the hallway. I slam the door, completely at a loss. Fury, melancholy and shame war in my blood, making me feel overall confused. Knees giving out, I stumble to my bed. There I sit with my elbows on my knees and my head in my hands.

I have no idea how long I sat there, too angry to cry and too sad to break things. Eventually, someone must have opened the door, because I felt a cool hand on my shoulder. I knew who it was; only one person has hands like that. Nindroid hands.

Zane waits patiently with his hand on my shoulder, waiting for me to look up at him. Even as out of wack as I am right now, enough of happy Jay remained to make me incredibly impatient. I can't stand it, just sitting here waiting for him to leave. I look up, letting my rage fill my eyes.

"What, Zane?"

"You are not being fair to Nya, brother. It is all Cole can do to keep Kai away from you."

"Kai needs to grow the fuck up," I growl through gritted teeth. "I'm not in the mood to deal with his adolescent temper tantrums." Kai's my best friend, but jeez, he's so temperamental and self-involved. We had all thought he'd be over this by now.

"That is not fair, Jay. Usually, he shows vast improvement from the boy he was when we met him. He only relapses when the problem includes Nya."

I sigh. I don't really want to discuss Kai's psyche right now. Zane must sense that I'm starting to close myself off, because he sits next to me.

"Brother, what is troubling you?"

"Zane, I don't want to talk about it." I look at him, trying to show him that I'm really averse to talking now. He just smiles calmly at me, but I can see the hint of mischief that he likes to hide twinkling in his glacial eyes. Sitting there patiently, he makes himself comfortable. Damn, he's not going to move.

I sigh again. Better get this over with.

"She almost died, Zane," my voice cracked on the word 'died.' Zane's eyes widen in surprise before softening with sympathy. He must not have known this. Oh, yeah, he was helping the villagers at that time.

"What happened?"

"The Amazon leader chick, Nix, I think her name is, ordered the Amazons to capture Nya," my words harden in anger as I speak and my hands clench into fists. "Four Amazons surrounded her with lassoes. I saw it then, and was running to her when one lassoed her neck and brought her down like an animal. Nya couldn't breathe; I could see on her face that she was scared. I knocked the Amazons unconscious. I have never wanted to kill people more in my entire life. It didn't matter that they were women; they hurt my Nya. My sword was itching to fall across their throats, but Nya needed me more at that time. I stayed my hand."

"You did the right thing, Jay. We never kill, it is not who we are."

"I didn't do it for duty!" I stand suddenly, swiping my hand through the air. "I didn't even think about it. I didn't spare their lives because I wanted to, for I wanted their blood more than I cared about my oath as a ninja. I did it for Nya."

"So why did you walk away from her, brother?"

"Because now I know I'm a monster." A door slams open and in comes Nya. She marches across the room to me. Her face is actually terrifying, all bright red with fury. Tracks fall down from her eyes, coating her cheeks; she's been crying. And listening at the door.

Her right hand draws back and she slaps me across the face. Hard.

"Ow, Nya! What the hell?" I rub my stinging cheek. She actually hit me!

"You are a moron! A big, dumb, stupidly-handsome moron!"

I am flabbergasted. All I can do is stare at her in hurt confusion.

"Jay! You are not a monster! How dare you think that, even for a second?" Tears fill her eyes again. Stepping in front of me, she gently cups my burning face in her hand. "You are wonderful, Jay Walker. The only time you've ever been a monster was the time you almost turned into a snake"

I laugh a little at that and she lets out a hiccupping laugh as well.

"Why'd you hit me, love?"

"Because when you get like that, it's the only way to get you to shut up and listen." She has a point. Nya wraps her arms around my waist and presses her forehead to my chest, at my heart. "Jay, honey, you saved me."

"But, I was too late. You've got that bruise to prove it. I'm a worthless boyfriend, you should-"

"Walker, stop telling me what to do," she mumbles into my shirt. "I'm still alive and I wasn't taken."

"Yeah, but-" She lifts a hand and places her fingertips over my mouth.

"No, Jay. No buts. They would've taken me and you stopped them. You protected me. Thank you."

I smile; she's starting to make sense. Maybe I did protect her. I kiss the top of her head. Man, her hair smells nice. Like honeysuckle. The door opens and Zane sneaks out. Why did he only just now leave? Jeez, that nosy Nindroid!

.

.

.

**_Katy's Note:_** _Hey, peeps! I hope you enjoyed the chapter! Sorry, but it might be a while before the next update. Study and exams and all that biz. I'm really thankful to you faithful readers. Have a great day!_


End file.
